wweroxfandomcom-20200213-history
Randy Orton
Randy Orton is the son of WWE Hall of Famer "Cowboy" Bob Orton and is said to be the Legend Killer. He has won multiple champions and is one of the greatest superstars of all time Info Height-6'4" Weight-245lbs From-St Louise missori Finisher-RKO Years Active-2002-Now About Randy Orton came to WWE ion 2002 as a young and up-and-coming superstar. Soon after his debut he joined forces with Ric Flair, Triple H and fellow rookie Batista. He eventually won the Intercontinental Champion. After defending it several times against Mick Foley he earned the nickname the Legend Killer. In 2004 Orton made history when he defeated Chris Beniot for the World Heavyweight Champion at SummerSlam 2004. This made him the youngest World Champion in history age 24. In 2005 Orton was involved in an exciting rivalry with the Undertaker. Undertaker dominated most of the rivalry but Orton picked up a few wins over the deadman. The most memorable win was at SummerSlam 2005 when he beat the Undertaker thanks to some help given to him by his dad. in 2006 Orton went back to Raw and joined forces with Edge. The team was called Rated RKO. They beat Ric Flair and "Rowdy" Roddy Pipper for the World Tag Team Champions. Shortly after they lost them to John Cena and Shawn Micheals. In 2007 Orton had a new attitude one wear he would beat his opponets in seconds. One of his 2007 highlights was the rivalry with John Cena. Started when he pulled Cena's dad out of the crowd and punted him in the face. He did the same to Cena putting him out of action for 3 months. After that he was awarded the WWE champion he successfuly defended it at the Royal Rumble 2008 against Chris Jericoh and against John Cena and Triple H at Wrestlemania 24. Orton is now on Smackdown. He won the Royal Rumble in 2009 and won the World Heavyweight Champion a second time. Orton srill has a long career ahead of him and it is sure to be a great one. Appearance Randy Orton wears black trunks with red and white patterns on them and Orton written on the back of them Big Matches Hardcore for the Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton vs Cactus Jack Backlash 2004 (Win) Triple Threat for the WWE Champion Randy Orton vs John Cena vs Triple H Wrestlemania 24 (Win) Singles for the World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton vs Christian TLC 2011 (Win) Title history World Tag Tem Champion Rated RKO Defeated "Rowdy" Roddy Pipper and Ric Flair Raw 2006 World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton Defeated Chris Beniot SummerSlam 2004 Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton Defeated Rob Van Dam Raw 2003 WWE Champion Randy Orton is awarded WWE Champion after an injury to John Cena Facts 1. As well as having a legendary father Orton's grandfather is The Big O and his uncle is Barry O Category:Superstars Category:WWE Champions Category:World Heavyweight Champions Category:Intercontinental Champions Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:00's